Ich liebe euch!
by Nebula Umbra
Summary: diese Story hat meine Freundin GoVe-Chan geschrieben. Warnungen: Rape, Lemon, Angst. Pairing: KaiTysonRay
1. Default Chapter

Ich liebe euch II  
  
Ich liebe euch!  
  
Teil 2/?   
  
Tyson sah sich ein letztes Mal lächelnd zu Ray um, ging dann zu Tala und sie gingen zum Auto und stiegen ein.  
  
Langsam bewegte sich das Auto in Richtung Wald, der in der Nähe lag. Die Gegend zur Stadt, war ein langer und mit Bäumen versehener weg. Wenn in dieser Gegend was passieren sollte, würde es so schnell keiner mitbekommen.  
  
„Kai, hat tatsächlich Freunde gefunden, das finde ich recht amüsant!" kam es nach einigen Minuten Fahrt, von der Fahrerkabine. Boris sah Tyson im Rückspiegel nur mit einem nicht einzuschätzen kalten Blick an.  
  
„Du wirst sehen, was du davon hast, wenn du dich für Kai einsetzt. Glaube mir Kleiner, das wird kein Zuckerschlecken. Hättest uns lieber Kai Überlasse." spottet er weiter. „Kai ist mein Freund und Kapitän. Ich Überlasse ihn euch Schweinen nicht so einfach. Er hat lange genug gebraucht um uns und die BladeBreakers zu akzeptieren, da lasse ich euch doch nicht wieder alles zu nichte machen!!!" war die feurige Antwort von Tyson.   
  
Das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der DemolitionsBoys und ihren Anführers wurde nur noch breiter, als sie nach einigen weitern Minuten fahrt, den Wagen zum stehen brachten. Tyson wunderte sich doch ein wenig, so hatte er doch damit gerechnet, dass sie mit ihm zu irgendeiner Arena oder Haus fahren würden, damit sie einen Kampf austragen könnten. //toll, ich habe Dragoon nicht dabei, wie soll ich den gegen zwei von denen ankommen, ich höre Kai schon: Trottel, wie kann man nur sein Beyblade vergessen und so was will Weltmeister sein// noch in seinen Gedanken versunken, merkte Tyson plötzlich, das jemand seine Handgelenke nahm und ein Band darum wickelte. „Hey, was soll das. So kann ich kein Beyblade benutzen" //hoffentlich merken sie noch nicht, das ich keins dabei habe, dann ergibt sich vielleicht die Möglichkeit einfach abzuhauen, wenn sie es doch merken sollten// „Wer sagt, das wir ein Kampf mit dir machen wollen?" fragte Bryan, der damit beschäftigt war, die Hände an der Halterung der Beifahrertür zu befestigen.  
  
„Wir wollen nur unseren Spaß, auch wenn es nicht mit Kai ist, der uns so verraten hat, werden wir uns den Spaß von dir holen" kam es schmierig von Tala.   
  
//was wollen die von mir// Tyson konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was sie von ihn wollten, zumal seine Hände gefesselte waren und er viel mehr kniete als irgend was anderes. Er wusste nur, dass es nichts Gutes zu sein schien und dass die Position ziemlich unbequem war.  
  
Das nächste was er vernahm, waren die Hände von Tala, die sich vorne an seiner Hose zu schaffen machten. „Was…?" entfuhr es ihn. „Wir wollen nun loslegen mein Kleiner, also zier dich nicht so, dadurch wird es nur schlimmer. Tala und Bryan können es nämlich nicht mehr abwarten, also legt los" kam es von vorne.  
  
Tyson noch immer total verwirrt, fing langsam an zu begreifen, was hier abging. //NEIN die wollen doch nicht etwa?// „Ahhh" keuchte er erschrocken auf. Tala hatte den Reißverschluss der Hose auf bekommen und diese samt Short runtergezogen.   
  
„Damit du nicht zu laut wirst Tyson, wird Bryan auch ein wenig mit dir spielen, bitte enttäusche ihn nicht, das mag er nicht so gerne!" flüsterte Tala nah an Tysons Ohr. Bryan hatte sich seitlich neben Tyson gekniet und seine Hose auch schon aus. Tyson sah, das er schon sehr stark erregt war. //nicht ich will nicht// Tyson fing langsam an zu schluchzen, ihn wurde immer unwohler und übler.   
  
„Bitte nicht!!" flehte er, als er eine kalte Hand an seinen Po spürte, die ihn massierte und knetete. „Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen, bevor du mit gekommen bist, hätte dir alles erspart werden können!" sagte Bryan mit einem gefährlichen Ton in der Stimme.  
  
//dann würde das Kai...oder Ray passiert// waren seinen letzten zusammen hängenden Gedanken, als er plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung einen Finger in sich spürte. „AHHHH!!!" Schrie er voller Panik. Doch weiter kam er nicht, da Bryan sich seinen Kopf geschnappt hatte und brutal zu Seite zog.  
  
„Sei froh, das er dich noch vorbereitet und nimm ihn in den Mund und wehe du beißt, dann gnade dir Gott!" Bryan stieß brutal sein erregtes Glied in Tysons Mund, so dass dieser sich fast verschluckt hätte, als es plötzlich gegen den Rachen stieß.   
  
Tyson bekam nur noch mit wie Tala immer weiter und brutaler, mit seinen nun schon drei Fingern, in ihn Stieß. Er konnte sich weder wehren noch um Hilfe schreien. Bryan gab nur keuchend Laute von sich und auch Tala, schien immer erregter zu werden.   
  
Fast hätte Tyson auf das Glied von Bryan gebissen, als Tala die Finger aus ihm rausnahm, als plötzlich etwas hartes und größeres in ihn mit voller Gewalt gestoßen wurde. „Ahh du bist...verdammt eng Tyson." kam es stöhnend von Tala.   
  
Sein Körper bestand nur noch aus Schmerz. Bryan stieß immer schneller in seinen Mund und auch Tala wurde immer heftiger.  
  
„Jahh weiter saug stärker!" Bryan krallte seine Hand in die blauen Haare von Tyson um ihn noch stärker saugen zu lassen. „Ahhh mmmmhhh" Je näher Tala seinen Höhepunkt kam um so stärker und heftiger stieß er in Tyson.   
  
Tyson konnte und wollte nur noch sterben //bitte ich will nicht mehr sterben will sterben// „Ahhh wenn ich..ahhh gleich komme dann ahhh wirst..du..schön schlucken verstanden AHHHHHH?!" und schon spürte Tyson warme und salzige Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund spritzen. Bryan ergoss sich stark und heftig in seinen Mund. Sein Würgegefühl ignorierend, schluckte er das Sperma.  
  
Bryan ließ ihn noch ein wenig an seinem erschlafften Glied saugen, als Tyson spürte, das Tala kam. Er spritze heiße Flüssigkeit durch seinen Körper. „Ahhhh das war echt toll!" keuchend ließ sich Tala aus Tyson gleiten. Er war total fertig. Auch Bryan sank keuchend und stöhnend in die Polster hinter sich. „Fantastisch" sagte er nur und sah direkt in Tysons Tränenunterlaufene Augen. Über sein Gesicht liefen Tränen und aus dem Mundwinkel, lief eine Spermaspur.   
  
Tyson spürte seinen Körper schon lange nicht mehr, aber nach dem Tala sich endlich aus ihn hat heraus gleiten ließ, vernahm er, das sein Unterleib eine einzige Schmerzzone war und das Sperma und Blut seine Ober und- Innenschenkel hinunter lief. Er zog rasch seine Beine an und unterdrückte ein aufkeuchen des Schmerzes.   
  
„Ich glaube, dass es ihn nie wieder in den Sinn kommt, uns zu ärgern!" spottet Boris vom Fahrersitz. „Jetzt, wo wir unseren Spaß hatten, können wir ihn zu seinen Freunden zurück bringen, brauchen ihn ja nicht mehr" Noch ein wenig K.O. zog Tala Tyson, über seine Blut und Spermaverklebten Beine, die Hose wieder an.   
  
Bryan löste die Handgelenke und das Band. Reflexartig zog Tyson sich zu einer weinend und wimmernden Kugel zusammen.   
  
„Na, so schlimm war es doch nicht." Tala beugte sich über Tyson, der sich augenblicklich nur noch mehr versteifte. „Ni..ch..t lass mi..ch" stotternd und ängstlich wich Tyson soweit wie Möglich zurück.   
  
„Tyson, du warst echt toll, vielleicht sogar besser als Kai?" flüsterte Bryan in sein Ohr und strich ihm durchs zerwühlte Haar.  
  
„Lasst uns nun zurück, es wird schon dunkel und wir wollen doch nicht, dass seine Freunde sich Sorgen machen? Boris setze das Auto in Gang und sie fuhren den Weg den sie gekommen waren zurück, so kam es Tyson vor.   
  
„Oh..sie einer an, dein kleiner Freund ist auch noch!" sagte Boris und brachte das Auto abrupt zum stehen.   
  
Tala stieß die Autotür auf und buxierte Tyson auf den harten Boden. Der landete mit Händen und Knien voran auf dem Boden.  
  
„Und wenn du Kai siehst, bestelle ihn die herzlichsten Grüße von uns" grinste Tala noch einmal, bevor er sich wieder ins Auto begab und sie losfuhren.  
  
Tyson saß nur auf den Boden und weinte und schluchzte vor sich. Langsam wiegte er sich hin und zurück, nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte.  
  
„warum…warum…" immer wieder, wiederholter er diese Worte. Er nahm auch nicht war, das Ray sich langsam bewegte und sich aufrichtete.  
  
Ray nahm ein wimmern war und hob langsam seinen Kopf //verdammt Tyson, wieso hast du das gemacht// den Gedanken noch in seinen Kopf erschrak er plötzlich, als er nur ein paar Meter weiter Tyson sah, der weinte und hin und her wippte. „Tyson…oh Gott…! Langsam erhob er sich und ging auf Tyson zu. Vor ihn angekommen ging er in die Hocke und legte seine Hand auf seine Schultern.  
  
„Tyson…alles…" weiter kam er nicht. „NEIN….nicht…" Tyson hatte ruckartig wieder versteift und fing noch stärker an zu zittern und weinen.  
  
-Ende teil2- 


	2. 2

Ich liebe euch II  
  
Ich liebe euch!  
  
Teil 2/?   
  
Tyson sah sich ein letztes Mal lächelnd zu Ray um, ging dann zu Tala und sie gingen zum Auto und stiegen ein.  
  
Langsam bewegte sich das Auto in Richtung Wald, der in der Nähe lag. Die Gegend zur Stadt, war ein langer und mit Bäumen versehener weg. Wenn in dieser Gegend was passieren sollte, würde es so schnell keiner mitbekommen.  
  
„Kai, hat tatsächlich Freunde gefunden, das finde ich recht amüsant!" kam es nach einigen Minuten Fahrt, von der Fahrerkabine. Boris sah Tyson im Rückspiegel nur mit einem nicht einzuschätzen kalten Blick an.  
  
„Du wirst sehen, was du davon hast, wenn du dich für Kai einsetzt. Glaube mir Kleiner, das wird kein Zuckerschlecken. Hättest uns lieber Kai Überlasse." spottet er weiter. „Kai ist mein Freund und Kapitän. Ich Überlasse ihn euch Schweinen nicht so einfach. Er hat lange genug gebraucht um uns und die BladeBreakers zu akzeptieren, da lasse ich euch doch nicht wieder alles zu nichte machen!!!" war die feurige Antwort von Tyson.   
  
Das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der DemolitionsBoys und ihren Anführers wurde nur noch breiter, als sie nach einigen weitern Minuten fahrt, den Wagen zum stehen brachten. Tyson wunderte sich doch ein wenig, so hatte er doch damit gerechnet, dass sie mit ihm zu irgendeiner Arena oder Haus fahren würden, damit sie einen Kampf austragen könnten. //toll, ich habe Dragoon nicht dabei, wie soll ich den gegen zwei von denen ankommen, ich höre Kai schon: Trottel, wie kann man nur sein Beyblade vergessen und so was will Weltmeister sein// noch in seinen Gedanken versunken, merkte Tyson plötzlich, das jemand seine Handgelenke nahm und ein Band darum wickelte. „Hey, was soll das. So kann ich kein Beyblade benutzen" //hoffentlich merken sie noch nicht, das ich keins dabei habe, dann ergibt sich vielleicht die Möglichkeit einfach abzuhauen, wenn sie es doch merken sollten// „Wer sagt, das wir ein Kampf mit dir machen wollen?" fragte Bryan, der damit beschäftigt war, die Hände an der Halterung der Beifahrertür zu befestigen.  
  
„Wir wollen nur unseren Spaß, auch wenn es nicht mit Kai ist, der uns so verraten hat, werden wir uns den Spaß von dir holen" kam es schmierig von Tala.   
  
//was wollen die von mir// Tyson konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was sie von ihn wollten, zumal seine Hände gefesselte waren und er viel mehr kniete als irgend was anderes. Er wusste nur, dass es nichts Gutes zu sein schien und dass die Position ziemlich unbequem war.  
  
Das nächste was er vernahm, waren die Hände von Tala, die sich vorne an seiner Hose zu schaffen machten. „Was…?" entfuhr es ihn. „Wir wollen nun loslegen mein Kleiner, also zier dich nicht so, dadurch wird es nur schlimmer. Tala und Bryan können es nämlich nicht mehr abwarten, also legt los" kam es von vorne.  
  
Tyson noch immer total verwirrt, fing langsam an zu begreifen, was hier abging. //NEIN die wollen doch nicht etwa?// „Ahhh" keuchte er erschrocken auf. Tala hatte den Reißverschluss der Hose auf bekommen und diese samt Short runtergezogen.   
  
„Damit du nicht zu laut wirst Tyson, wird Bryan auch ein wenig mit dir spielen, bitte enttäusche ihn nicht, das mag er nicht so gerne!" flüsterte Tala nah an Tysons Ohr. Bryan hatte sich seitlich neben Tyson gekniet und seine Hose auch schon aus. Tyson sah, das er schon sehr stark erregt war. //nicht ich will nicht// Tyson fing langsam an zu schluchzen, ihn wurde immer unwohler und übler.   
  
„Bitte nicht!!" flehte er, als er eine kalte Hand an seinen Po spürte, die ihn massierte und knetete. „Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen, bevor du mit gekommen bist, hätte dir alles erspart werden können!" sagte Bryan mit einem gefährlichen Ton in der Stimme.  
  
//dann würde das Kai...oder Ray passiert// waren seinen letzten zusammen hängenden Gedanken, als er plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung einen Finger in sich spürte. „AHHHH!!!" Schrie er voller Panik. Doch weiter kam er nicht, da Bryan sich seinen Kopf geschnappt hatte und brutal zu Seite zog.  
  
„Sei froh, das er dich noch vorbereitet und nimm ihn in den Mund und wehe du beißt, dann gnade dir Gott!" Bryan stieß brutal sein erregtes Glied in Tysons Mund, so dass dieser sich fast verschluckt hätte, als es plötzlich gegen den Rachen stieß.   
  
Tyson bekam nur noch mit wie Tala immer weiter und brutaler, mit seinen nun schon drei Fingern, in ihn Stieß. Er konnte sich weder wehren noch um Hilfe schreien. Bryan gab nur keuchend Laute von sich und auch Tala, schien immer erregter zu werden.   
  
Fast hätte Tyson auf das Glied von Bryan gebissen, als Tala die Finger aus ihm rausnahm, als plötzlich etwas hartes und größeres in ihn mit voller Gewalt gestoßen wurde. „Ahh du bist...verdammt eng Tyson." kam es stöhnend von Tala.   
  
Sein Körper bestand nur noch aus Schmerz. Bryan stieß immer schneller in seinen Mund und auch Tala wurde immer heftiger.  
  
„Jahh weiter saug stärker!" Bryan krallte seine Hand in die blauen Haare von Tyson um ihn noch stärker saugen zu lassen. „Ahhh mmmmhhh" Je näher Tala seinen Höhepunkt kam um so stärker und heftiger stieß er in Tyson.   
  
Tyson konnte und wollte nur noch sterben //bitte ich will nicht mehr sterben will sterben// „Ahhh wenn ich..ahhh gleich komme dann ahhh wirst..du..schön schlucken verstanden AHHHHHH?!" und schon spürte Tyson warme und salzige Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund spritzen. Bryan ergoss sich stark und heftig in seinen Mund. Sein Würgegefühl ignorierend, schluckte er das Sperma.  
  
Bryan ließ ihn noch ein wenig an seinem erschlafften Glied saugen, als Tyson spürte, das Tala kam. Er spritze heiße Flüssigkeit durch seinen Körper. „Ahhhh das war echt toll!" keuchend ließ sich Tala aus Tyson gleiten. Er war total fertig. Auch Bryan sank keuchend und stöhnend in die Polster hinter sich. „Fantastisch" sagte er nur und sah direkt in Tysons Tränenunterlaufene Augen. Über sein Gesicht liefen Tränen und aus dem Mundwinkel, lief eine Spermaspur.   
  
Tyson spürte seinen Körper schon lange nicht mehr, aber nach dem Tala sich endlich aus ihn hat heraus gleiten ließ, vernahm er, das sein Unterleib eine einzige Schmerzzone war und das Sperma und Blut seine Ober und- Innenschenkel hinunter lief. Er zog rasch seine Beine an und unterdrückte ein aufkeuchen des Schmerzes.   
  
„Ich glaube, dass es ihn nie wieder in den Sinn kommt, uns zu ärgern!" spottet Boris vom Fahrersitz. „Jetzt, wo wir unseren Spaß hatten, können wir ihn zu seinen Freunden zurück bringen, brauchen ihn ja nicht mehr" Noch ein wenig K.O. zog Tala Tyson, über seine Blut und Spermaverklebten Beine, die Hose wieder an.   
  
Bryan löste die Handgelenke und das Band. Reflexartig zog Tyson sich zu einer weinend und wimmernden Kugel zusammen.   
  
„Na, so schlimm war es doch nicht." Tala beugte sich über Tyson, der sich augenblicklich nur noch mehr versteifte. „Ni..ch..t lass mi..ch" stotternd und ängstlich wich Tyson soweit wie Möglich zurück.   
  
„Tyson, du warst echt toll, vielleicht sogar besser als Kai?" flüsterte Bryan in sein Ohr und strich ihm durchs zerwühlte Haar.  
  
„Lasst uns nun zurück, es wird schon dunkel und wir wollen doch nicht, dass seine Freunde sich Sorgen machen? Boris setze das Auto in Gang und sie fuhren den Weg den sie gekommen waren zurück, so kam es Tyson vor.   
  
„Oh..sie einer an, dein kleiner Freund ist auch noch!" sagte Boris und brachte das Auto abrupt zum stehen.   
  
Tala stieß die Autotür auf und buxierte Tyson auf den harten Boden. Der landete mit Händen und Knien voran auf dem Boden.  
  
„Und wenn du Kai siehst, bestelle ihn die herzlichsten Grüße von uns" grinste Tala noch einmal, bevor er sich wieder ins Auto begab und sie losfuhren.  
  
Tyson saß nur auf den Boden und weinte und schluchzte vor sich. Langsam wiegte er sich hin und zurück, nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte.  
  
„warum…warum…" immer wieder, wiederholter er diese Worte. Er nahm auch nicht war, das Ray sich langsam bewegte und sich aufrichtete.  
  
Ray nahm ein wimmern war und hob langsam seinen Kopf //verdammt Tyson, wieso hast du das gemacht// den Gedanken noch in seinen Kopf erschrak er plötzlich, als er nur ein paar Meter weiter Tyson sah, der weinte und hin und her wippte. „Tyson…oh Gott…! Langsam erhob er sich und ging auf Tyson zu. Vor ihn angekommen ging er in die Hocke und legte seine Hand auf seine Schultern.  
  
„Tyson…alles…" weiter kam er nicht. „NEIN….nicht…" Tyson hatte ruckartig wieder versteift und fing noch stärker an zu zittern und weinen.  
  
-Ende teil2- 


End file.
